


Déjá vu and the Clones

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Déjà vu All Over Again" and "Soul Possession" Xena and Gabrielle are reincarnated, then put into Annie Day and Mattie Merrill.<br/>In "Send in the Clones" Xena and Gabrielle are cloned by Alti trying to make an Evil Xena.<br/>What would happen if they met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The A&M Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> There are events that happened in the series in this story. If you are a Xena fan then you should be familiar with them.  
> If you're not, it still shouldn't keep you from understanding what is going on in the story.

**Déjà vu and the Clones**

 

**Previously:**  
 _In_ "Déjà vu All Over Again" _A woman named Annie Day sees on TV that a vigilante dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess is fighting evil at night. She is convinced she is her, and she is the reincarnation of Xena. When she tells her live-in boyfriend, Harry O'Casey, he doesn't believe her. They go to a Past Lives Councilor named Mattie Merrill. Through hypnotic trances, Mattie takes them back several times and they discover that Annie was actually Joxer in a past life, Harry was Xena, and Mattie was Gabrielle._  
 _Annie tells Harry they can't be together because he (Xena) and Mattie (Gabrielle) are soul mates. Annie goes off alone, vowing to be Xena in her next life, and Mattie and Harry get married._

_In_ "Soul Possession" _a scroll is found in the Ionian Sea asserting that Xena and Ares were married in front of the Fates. A press conference is held to report the details of the scroll to the public. Annie, who has held several menial jobs to fund her publication_ The Joxer the Mighty Quarterly _, is in attendance. In the meantime, Mattie and Harry have come home after a trip to Greece. Going through the piled up mail, Mattie finds the letter about the conference and its subject. They hurry to get to it before it is over. Ares shows up, and convinced Xena will honor her vows, switches her spirit from Harry's body into Annie, and puts Joxer's soul into Harry. After much confusion and fighting, the scroll is destroyed, Ares is thwarted, and Annie and Mattie go off together, with Harry trailing behind._

_In the episode_ "Send in the Clones" _Xena and Gabrielle are cloned by Alti, trying to make an Evil Xena._

 

**Chapter One**

**The A &M Detective Agency**

"Annie, you'll never guess what today is."

Annie looked up from her desk where she was reading the morning newspaper. Mattie was doing the same at her desk, only she was reading the LA Times online. Both had coffee and donuts, thanks to Harry, their receptionist/secretary/gofer. After Ares had switched Xena's and Joxer's spirits into Annie's and Harry's bodies, Annie and Mattie decided to convert the Past Lives clinic into an office for their new detective agency. What better way to find and to help those who need it?

All three of them were living in the house that had been Annie and Harry's, then Mattie and Harry's. After Mattie and Harry divorced, Annie and Mattie moved into the master bedroom, and Harry was in one of the two spare bedrooms. It seemed to be a satisfactory arrangement. Being early risers, Annie and Mattie were always up with the sun, and after a shared, long, hot shower, they would make their way to the office for the peace and quiet that inevitably ended when Harry showed up around eight thirty with a dozen donuts and large coffees.

Annie had decided she needed a new look, and had dyed her dark brown hair a bright golden blond. Mattie dyed hers a dark shade of red, and both kept their hair shoulder length or longer.

"Well?" Mattie asked again. "What day is it?"

"I don't know. Unless maybe it's the one year anniversary of Ares switching Joxer and me into our right bodies."

"You remembered!"

"Well, after you mentioning it every day for the past month, it was kind of hard not to."

"I didn't think you were listening."

"Are we going to go through that again? You bitched about me not listening to you when you were Gabrielle and you still won't let it go."

Mattie grinned a big grin, letting Annie know she was just pulling her chain. Annie flipped the newspaper at her, then went back to the classifieds. Mattie turned back to her computer, looking for possibilities as she scanned the news stories.

They were doing all right, now. It was tough at first, but with perseverance, and a bit of luck, they were able to help out a few high-paying clients – recovering the kidnapped daughter of a movie producer unharmed, locating a stolen Escalade before it could be disassembled in a chop shop (and getting some appreciation from the police at the same time), and catching the stalker who was threatening a well-known television actress. They weren't rolling in money, but their joint checking account had enough in it they could go six more months without working and still pay the bills.

Harry, tired of losing at computer Solitaire, stuck his head through the door that separated the reception area from Annie and Mattie's office. "You girls about ready for some lunch?"

Mattie glanced up at the wall clock. It was a replica of Xena's old Chakram they bought online. "It's only 10:30. You can't be hungry already!"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Annie answered as she turned back to the front page.

"Wait until 11:30, then you can go after something," Mattie told him.

"Anything in particular? After all, it IS a special occasion."

"Whatever you get will be fine with us."

"Nothing with celery or bell peppers," Annie instructed. "That stuff gives me heartburn. Or cucumbers. They give me gas."

"Any special dessert?"

"You really have to ask?" Mattie replied.

"Right! Anything with chocolate. And the more the better."

Harry went back to his desk as Mattie went back to scanning the news. "You know, they never did find those Xena and Gabrielle look-alikes who broke out of jail last week."

"I thought the Xena one sprung the Gabrielle one."

"Yeah, but they're still out there. Maybe we ought to look for them, you know, to give us more credibility with the cops."

"Is there a reward for them?"

"I don't think so."

"No pay, no work."

"Okay," Mattie said, and clicked on the link for the next page.

At 11:15 they heard Harry yell out that he was leaving to go after lunch. He knew what they both liked, and it would take three stops to get what he was after, including the one for the double Dutch chocolate cake he knew Mattie liked so much.

Harry was reasonably content to be the second banana. He loved them both, and the memories of being with both of them, both emotionally and sexually, gave him the glimmer of hope that maybe someday things might change back. He knew they depended on him for the more mundane things in their lives, such as bringing them coffee and donuts in the morning, and going after lunch, and answering the phone at work. He also did most of the cooking and cleaning at home. He knew they appreciated him, in their own way.

Harry's first stop was for the spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread from the Italian restaurant Mattie loved. His second stop was for the takeout sirloin steak (well done) with grilled onions, baked potato with sour cream, and Caesar salad for Annie. His last stop was at a bakery that specialized in unique desserts for the cake. It also had a section set aside for sit-down customers who liked to savor their distinctive desserts along with their own line of exotic coffees. Unfortunately, there was more of a crowd than he expected, the owner was short handed, and he was getting impatient having to wait, knowing the food in the car was getting cold.

"Come on!" he yelled out to the woman behind the counter. "I'm a regular here. How about a little service!"

 


	2. Face to Face

**Chapter Two**

**Face to Face**

"Xena, I can't believe you stole ten dollars from that guy. What if he needs it when he wakes up?"

"All he's going to do is buy wine with it. I actually did him a favor."

"But Xena, stealing? You don’t do that. Besides, all you're doing is squandering it on this." Gabrielle indicated the two plates of rum cake and the two cups of double mocha latte in front of them.

"So what? We need this. I am getting so sick of the food at the shelter. And you can't say this isn't worth it."

"Maybe so. But we're better than robbing some poor man who doesn't have as much as we do. It's bad enough we had to steal these clothes."

Xena shook her head. "We do what we have to do to survive. Once we get used to this world and the way things work, THEN we'll be okay. But for now that Greater Good crap's going to have to take second place."

"That's another thing. You talk like the Greater Good is -– nothing. Or like it's a philosophy for losers. Whether you want to admit it or not, thanks to Alti you still have the Evil Xena inside you."

"Hey! I broke you out of jail, and I killed Alti, AND I saved those geeks who were working for her. I did a LOT of good!"

"I know you did, it's just that – wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

"Well, thank you very much. Took you long enough!"

"It is just me, or does that sound like Joxer?"

"Yeah, right!" Xena replied. "Like he'd be here?"

Gabrielle stood up to look over at the counter, and her jaw dropped. "By the gods! Xena that's Joxer. Look!"

Xena stood up and looked at him. "So some guy looks like Joxer. It could happen."

"And sound just like him? I think it IS him."

"And just how could that happen?"

"I don't know. What if somehow Alti got some of Joxer's DNA and cloned him first, just to make sure it would work?"

"Okay, you say it's Joxer. Let's go find out."

They left the table and followed the Joxer look-alike outside. Just before he got to his car, Xena yelled out to him. "Hey, you! Joxer!"

At first he ignored them, then slowly turned around. For a second he just stared at them. "Okay," he said. "What's the joke?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked.

"What? Did you follow me here? And what's with the hair?" Joxer was confused by Xena's dark hair and Gabrielle's blond. "I know you guys are good, but... Oh, I get it! This has to do with the anniversary. You want to look like the old days. I can dig it."

"What are you talking about?" Xena asked. "You act like we're supposed to look different."

Harry shook his head. "You're not fooling me. Cool wigs, by the way, but you should have gotten into costume."

"We couldn't keep wearing our warrior clothes," Gabrielle said. "They were just a bit too conspicuous."

"Then why the wigs? I don't understand what the joke is."

"Xena, I don't think he knows who we are. Maybe I was wrong and Alti didn't clone him."

"Alti? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while," Harry said. "Who else are you going name-drop? Hercules? Salmoneus? Callisto?"

Xena grabbed Harry by the lapel in anger, then realized what he said. "How do you know those names if you weren't cloned?"

"Because," suddenly Harry suspected that these two WEREN'T Annie and Mattie. "Because I was Joxer, way back when. I was reincarnated into Annie's body. And Xena was reincarnate into this body. But Ares switched us."

"Ares!" Xena exclaimed. "Don't tell me HE's still around!'

"You know, you two should come with me. I think there are a couple of people you need to meet."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stuck his head inside the door to Annie and Mattie's office.

"Well, it's about time," Annie said. "I hope you brought lunch."

"I've got something better than that. Girls --"

Harry stood aside to let Xena and Gabrielle walk through the door. Both Annie and Mattie stood up as they watched their doubles come into the office.

"Annie, this is Xena, I think," Harry said. "And Mattie – Gabrielle."

All four of them were speechless, and could only stare at their almost-twin. Momentarily Annie and Mattie, and Xena and Gabrielle, looked at the other's companion, then looked back at themselves.

 


	3. A Meeting of Minds

**Chapter Three**

**A Meeting of Minds**

"Well," Harry said. "Somebody say something."

"Who are you?" Annie asked.

"Xena's the name," Xena answered. "And this is Gabrielle. Who are YOU?"

"I already told you," Harry said, but was completely ignored.

"Xena, huh. Really?" Annie said. "So, what was your mother's name?

"Cyrene. What was your sister's name?"

"No sister. Two brothers, Toris and Lyceus. Where did you meet Gabrielle?"

"Poteidaia. What was your home town?"

"Amphipolis. What was your horse's name?"

"Argo. What was your daughter's name?"

"Eve. What was your son's name?"

"Solan. What was his father's name?"

"Borias. Who was Eve's father?"

"Callisto. Who was the King of Thieves?"

"Autolycus. Who killed Ephiny?"

"Brutus. Where did Lao Ma live?"

"Chin. Who was Iolaus?"

As Annie and Xena played Twenty Questions, both Mattie and Gabrielle began to grin. When they glanced at each, their grins got even bigger.

But then Xena asked the clincher. "Where's your Chakram?"

"I have no idea," Annie answered.

Xena reached behind her, underneath her shirt, where the Chakram was tucked into her waistband, and brought it out.

"Mine's right here," Xena said. Gabrielle's grin got even bigger as Annie and Mattie were stunned.

"Are you sure it's the real thing?"

"It cut through the bars to get Gabrielle out of jail."

"That was you two?" Mattie exclaimed. "We thought they were just impersonators."

"No," Gabrielle said. "It was really us."

Tentatively Annie reached out for the Chakram. "May I?"

Xena pulled it back a few inches, then gave it to her. Annie looked it over carefully, spinning it around and feeling its razor-sharp edge. And then, in a way only known to Xena, she easily separated it into its two halves.

After a few seconds, she put it back together, but it was obvious she was reluctant to return it. Xena put out her hand for it.

"You mind if I throw, one time."

"Help yourself," Xena said.

Without hesitation, Annie threw it in a way that it circled the room without hitting anything. When it returned to her, she snagged it out of the air in one smooth motion, then begrudgingly, gave it back to Xena, who slipped it back under her shirt and into her waistband.

"Where did you get it?" Annie asked.

"From Alti."

"Don't tell me she's here!"

"No. I killed her – again. And what was Joxer saying about Ares?"

"The name's Harry, if you don't mind," he said, but was still being ignored.

"You know, I think we need to have a talk, a long talk, a very long talk," Mattie said. "Harry, how about that food? Have you two eaten lunch yet?"

"We had cake and coffee just before we spotted Joxer," Xena said.

"It's Harry, remember?" he repeated.

"Yeah, whatever. But we could eat."

The four of them went over to the corner of the office to a sofa, two stuffed chairs and a coffee table where Annie and Mattie discussed cases with their clients. Harry brought the food over, then went to the small refrigerator. "Sodas anyone?" he asked. "Or water?"

They all opted for water. Mattie split her steak and potato with Xena, and Mattie shared her spaghetti with Gabrielle. Joxer heated up leftovers from the night before in the microwave oven for his lunch. As they ate, their stories were told, Xena and Gabrielle went first. Annie and Mattie were still telling their story long after the food was eaten. When all of the questions, for now, had all been answered, Harry brought out the chocolate cake.

After the cake was gone, Xena was looking around for the bathroom. "Gotta dump a load, y'know."

Annie pointed to the door where the bathroom was. After she was inside, Annie said to Gabrielle, "Is it my imagination or is she – different? I don't remember being so, I don't know, insensitive to other people's feelings."

"It's not your imagination. She still has so much of the Evil Xena that Alti put into her. When we ran across Joxer...."

"Harry!"

"Harry. Sorry. We were eating cake with money Xena stole from a homeless guy. She said he was asleep when she took it, but I think she knocked him out."

"Then I guess three of us have our work cut out for us."

"Thanks," Gabrielle said with an appreciative smile. "I'm so worried about her."

Just then Xena came out of the bathroom. "HoooWeee! I wouldn't go in THERE for a while," she said with a wicked grin, then walked over to the small refrigerator, opened it and looked in. "Got any beer?"

"No, no beer," Mattie told her. "I suppose Harry could go get some."

"Not a bad idea. Maybe I'll go with him."

Xena grabbed Harry in a loose headlock and dragged him toward door. "Come on Joxer, let's go get some beer."

As the door closed behind them, they heard him say, "Harry! The name is Harry!"

 


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Four**

**Home Sweet Home**

Xena was sitting on the sofa, bored with the newspaper and magazines Annie had given her to keep her occupied while she worked on the computer.

"Is it going to be much longer?" Xena asked.

Annie looked up at the Chakram clock, it read 4:25. "Not too much longer. I'll be finished here in a few minutes."

Xena picked up a magazine, then threw it back down. "Why don't you have a TV?" she asked.

"Because this is a place of business. We don't need one here. I'm almost finished."

Xena glanced over at Gabrielle and Mattie. They were sitting at Mattie's desk and she was showing Gabrielle how to use the computer and how to look for things on the internet.

"Okay," Annie said as she sat down next to Xena. "Another half hour and we'll close up and go home."

"I don't understand this obsession everyone has with doing things exactly the same time all the time."

"It's not that different from when we were living in Greece. Everyone had to wait until dawn before they could start their day. Same thing here, just more precise."

Xena got up and went to the small refrigerator and got out her eighth beer. Annie wasn't particularly happy about how much she was drinking, but said nothing about it. After Xena sat back down next to her Annie asked, "Have you and Gabrielle talked much about the days way back when?"

"Hell no. We've spent all our time trying to find enough to eat and someplace to sleep, and finding clothes to wear. This past week has been worse than a trip to Tartarus. Why, have you and Red?"

"Actually, we have. Of course there are things I remember that she doesn't. And there are things she remembers that I don't. And things we remember differently."

"Like what?"

"She doesn't remember I almost killed her when she was under the influence of the Furies and she stabbed Eve while were in the old tavern fighting the gods. She said she does remember Aphrodite was wearing black, but I don't."

"Well, that's ancient history. Who cares about that anyway?"

"I do. I wish I knew what happened to Eve. Mattie said after she left Japan instead of going to Egypt, she took my ashes back to Amphipolis to put them in the family crypt. She tried to find Eve but she never did. She said she heard she was traveling with Hercules for a while. And she was in India, and China, and then in Britannia. But she never was sure if it was really her."

"She traveled around a lot that's for sure. Just had to get the good word of Eli spread around. What about Gabrielle? What happened to her?"

Annie smiled at her sudden interest. "She said she went back to Poteidaia for a few years. Then stayed with the Amazons a couple more, but never could find someplace, or someone, to settle down with. She said she remembered getting very sick one winter and things kind of faded out, so she probably died then."

"Probably so. You know, there is something I'm curious about – how did Alti get my Chakram? I wonder if she had something to do with Gabrielle dying, and then she took the Chakram and her remaining scrolls and hid them until she needed them again."

"That's possible. I never thought about that."

"Maybe Alti hastened her death, or even killed her."

"Who killed who?" Mattie asked as she and Gabrielle walked over to them. But before Annie could answer, Harry stuck his head inside and informed them it was five till five and he was ready to go. Mattie had already turned off her computer, so while Annie was turning hers off, Xena got the rest of the second six pack of beer from the refrigerator and Mattie started turning off the lights.

A half hour later they pulled up into the driveway of their house. Harry checked the mail as the rest of them went inside. Annie gave Xena and Gabrielle a quick tour of the house **:** showing them the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, her and Mattie's bedroom, Harry's bedroom, and the one Xena and Gabrielle would be in.

"It's smaller that Harry's but the double bed is more comfortable than his. And you're closer to the bathroom."

Harry began fixing supper, Annie set the table, and Mattie gave Gabrielle a couple of towels, a wash cloth, and a toothbrush, and showed her where the shampoo, soap, and toothpaste were so she could take a shower. She also gave her a robe to put on and told her she would find clothes for her. Xena turned on the television and opened another beer. After supper, while Harry and Gabrielle did the dishes and Mattie put clean sheets on the bed. Annie took Xena into her bedroom to find clothes for her.

"You know, Mattie looks kinda sexy with that red hair," Xena said.

"It does look good on her."

"I've noticed you keep looking at Gabrielle. It's been a long time since you've seen her with short hair. Remember how much we liked it? And how easy it was to find that spot on her neck that drove her crazy?"

Annie smiled at the memory. "Yes, I do. And I can still find it. Your point?"

"Well, I was thinking, why not switch for the night? You know, you sleep with Gabrielle and I'll sleep with Mattie."

"What? What makes you think I'd want to do that? Or Mattie, or even Gabrielle would?"

"I have to tell you I REALLY find that red hair sexy. And it's not like we'd be cheating, not really. Come on, why not? You know you want to."

"Even if I did, there are still two other people involved here who might not be so receptive to it."

"So we'll wait until it's dark, make some excuse to get up, like going to the bathroom, and you get into bed with Gabrielle and I'll get in bed with Mattie. They'll never know the difference."

"Oh, I think they will. And I think we've exhausted this subject."

Xena followed Annie into the living room, where everyone one else was watching television, but she hadn't given up yet. A half hour later, during a commercial, Mattie went into the kitchen to pour a bag of chips into a bowl and Xena followed her.

"So, how's it going?" Xena asked her.

"Good. It's funny, but I feel about Gabrielle like I did about Lila when we were young, like we're sisters. But it's so odd calling her Gabrielle even though it's not my name now."

"Yeah. Look, Annie and I were talking. And we came to the conclusion that you two are as sexy as you can be. I especially like your red hair. And she's remembering when your – Gabrielle's, hair was first cut so short and was so blond. And she thought it would be –- fun, if we changed partners for the night. What do you think?"

"Annie said that? She thinks Gabrielle's butch haircut is sexier than mine? And she'd rather be with HER?"

"Just for tonight, just to see what it's like. And wouldn't you want to reminisce about what it was like to be with your dark-haired warrior princess again? Remember the wild times we had right at first?"

Mattie gave Xena a dirty look then went back into the living room where she set the bowl down on the coffee table a bit too hard.

"I'm going to bed," she said to no one in particular, then left the living room.

Annie gave Xena a hard look, knowing she said something to anger Mattie. Xena shrugged her shoulders with a look of ignorance on her face, then popped open the can of beer she had gotten from the refrigerator and dropped down on the sofa.

"I think I'll turn in too," Annie said. "It's been a long day." She then followed Mattie to their bedroom to try to undo whatever Xena had done. It was just after eight p.m.

 


	5. "Something Needs To Be Done"

**Chapter Five**

**"Something Needs To Be Done"**

Annie and Mattie were up before six the next morning. Gabrielle was already up and was sitting at the kitchen table, her elbows were on the table supporting her head. She looked up when she heard them.

"I see Xena never made it to bed," Annie said as she pointed with her head toward the living room where Xena asleep on the sofa. Empty beer cans were scattered on the coffee table and on the floor.

"No," Gabrielle replied. "I tried to get her to come to bed after Harry turned in, but she said she wasn't sleepy. Then I got up twice more during the night but she was asleep and too heavy for me."

Gabrielle was silent for a few seconds then said in a pleading voice, "Isn't there something you can do? She can't go on like this. _**I**_   can't go on like this. I love Xena with all my heart, but she's making it harder and harder every day for me not to leave her. She's getting worse and worse all the time." Gabrielle wiped away a tear. "No, that's a lie. I could never leave Xena. It would tear out my heart to do that."

Mattie put a comforting hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I know how you feel," she said and glanced over to Annie for a second or two. "But we'll figure something out."

Gabrielle smiled up at her.

"In the mean time, how about some breakfast? A real breakfast?" Annie asked. "We usually have Harry bring coffee and donuts to the office, but today's Thursday, and almost nothing happens on Thursday."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Anything in particular?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll eat whatever you fix."

"I'll get Harry up," Mattie volunteered. "You want to wake up Xena?"

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer," Annie suggested. "It'll give us some time to throw around a few ideas."

Mattie nodded, then left to wake Harry. An hour later they were finished with breakfast and were still at the kitchen table, drinking the last of the coffee. Gabrielle had been going over, again, everything she remembered that had happened to her and Xena since they were cloned. Xena was still snoring on the living room couch.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Alti," Mattie said.

"Until she reincarnates herself into another body," Annie added. "Hopefully, it will be in one of our future lifetimes."

"But what about Ares?" Gabrielle asked. "What if he catches wind about the new, evil Xena?"

"I don't think we have to worry about Ares showing up anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Because he's having too much fun."

When Annie saw the perplexed look on Gabrielle's face, she elaborated. "I'm sure you've heard about all the wars and the strife going on in the Middle East – Iraq, Afghanistan, and Pakistan. They have Ares' stink all over them. He's too busy working on his goal of world peace through war. Just like it was when he was after me to join him back in Greece."

"And just where did you say Ares was?"

Everyone looked toward the voice. Xena was awake and standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"He could be anywhere," Annie answered. "But much too far away to call for him, if that's what you were thinking."

"If you say so," Xena said with a skeptical voice, then went to the refrigerator and opened it. "No beer?" she asked.

"You drank it all last night," Gabrielle told her. "How about coffee, and something to eat?"

"Or at least some water," Mattie added. "You should rehydrate, it'll keep you from having a hangover."

Xena turned on the cold water faucet and filled a glass, then drank it down.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically, looking at Mattie. Then to Annie she said, "What's to eat?"

"We have bacon and eggs, or oatmeal, cream of wheat, bagels and cream cheese, corn flakes, raisin bran...."

"Any waffles?"

"No, but I can make pancakes."

"Fine. Whatever. With lots of butter and syrup. They never give you enough at the shelter. And scrambled eggs, with cheese."

"I'll make them for her," Harry volunteered.

"Actually, I need you to open up the office," Annie said. "It'll be close to nine by the time you get there. And someone needs to be there just in case. You never know."

"On my way," Harry said, half way to the door. "I'll call if something comes up."

"That's a good little toady," Xena said loud enough for him to hear as the front door closed behind him. She got unhappy looks from everyone, but only Mattie said something.

"Why do you belittle him like that? Harry's a good guy. He doesn't deserve that."

"Just another stupid Joxer if you ask me."

"Yeah," Gabrielle said. "But it seems to me that you were pretty upset when he died. He might have started out an inept and bumbling warrior wannabe, but you know damn well he was more than just 'stupid Joxer' at the end. He cared about us and we BOTH felt the same way about him." By now Gabrielle was getting angry.

"You probably have time to take a shower before breakfast is ready," Annie said to Xena, trying to defuse the situation. "Some of my clothes are on your bed. I put them there last night, if you remember."

"Okay," Xena replied and ambled indifferently toward the bathroom. "I could stand some company if anyone wants to volunteer." When there was no answer, she added, "Not real particular who it is."

No one spoke until they heard the bathroom door close.

"I think you're right," Annie said. "Something needs to be done."

"You know, I was just thinking about how we got here last year, remember?" Mattie asked.

"I don't," Gabrielle said facetiously. "But since you told Xena and me about it yesterday, I kind of do."

"Well, it sounds to me that after you two were cloned, you and Xena were in trance-like states, which is very much like a hypnotic trance. So I was thinking if we could get Xena hypnotized, maybe we could emphasize the good parts of her psyche and suppress the evil parts."

"That's as good a plan as any," Annie said as she added the scrambled eggs next to the heated up frozen pancakes. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get her to sit still long enough to let herself be hypnotized. I have a feeling she won't do it willingly."

"Well, there are always those little obstacles to overcome. But I’m sure the three of us can figure out something," Mattie said.

They threw around a few ideas about how to try to get Xena to sit still long enough to hypnotize her, but had to change the subject when she came out of the bathroom.

"I guess I should get to the office if you want to stay here and keep Xena and Gabrielle company," Annie said to Mattie.

"You don't have to stay here because of us," Gabrielle said to Mattie. Then to Annie she said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the office with Mattie. I'd like to learn more about the internet."

"Sure, I don't mind, and I’m sure she doesn't. What about you Xena? Anything special you'd like to do?"

"I think I'll just wander around a bit. Now that I don't have to worry about food, and I've got these really spiffy clothes to wear, and a really top-notch place to sleep, I'd like to get a real look at the city. So maybe I'll ride with you to your office and take off from there."

"That's fine. Whatever you want to do," Annie agreed, ignoring the sarcasm. "I guess we don't have to worry about you getting lost. I know how good your sense of direction is."

"How about one of those cell phones?" Xena asked. "Just in case I wander too far to get back before you leave for the day."

"I think we have an extra one at the office."

 


	6. A Day at the Office

**Chapter Six**

  
**A Day at the Offi** ce

On the way to the office, Xena had them detour to the homeless shelter where she and Gabrielle has been staying. Their warrior clothes were there. They had put them in paper grocery bags, taped them shut, and written their names on them with magic markers – Xena Jones and Gabrielle Smith. But when they got there, they were gone. The director of the shelter could only tell them what they already knew – someone must have stolen them.

"Well, it’s not like they were the real thing," Mattie said after they got back into the car and were on their way to the office. "You can buy them all day long at any of a dozen web sites. At least you have the real Chakram."

"Speaking of the Chakram," Annie said to Xena, looking over her shoulder from the driver's seat, "Do you really think it's a good idea to carry it around with you all the time?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What if you get arrested? You might lose it forever."

"That will never happen. There's no way I'll go to jail. You seem to forget just what kind skills I have, and what kind of weapon the Chakram is."

Annie took an exasperated breath. "Catching arrows and spears was fine two thousand years ago. But catching bullets, or even deflecting them, is next to impossible. And I realize there is nothing that can damage the Chakram, but even if you were lucky enough to knock a bullet or two away with it, one miss is all it would take to kill you."

"I'll take my chances. Personally, I think you just want it for yourself."

Annie shook her head in frustration. "Suit yourself. I just hope you know enough to stay out of trouble. I'd hate to have to bail you out of jail because of your bull-headed arrogance."

"I'll be getting out here," Xena said as she opened the car door, barely giving Annie time to pull over to the curb. And before anyone could stop her, Xena was out of the car and out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Let her go," Gabrielle said, closing the car door. "She knows how to find the office. I'm tired of worrying about her."

Annie hesitated a few seconds, then stepped on the gas and finished the drive to the office of the A&M Detective Agency.

Just after eleven o'clock Harry looked up from his desk. Xena was coming in, and she heading straight for the door to the inner office. But he was fast enough to beat her to it and stood in her way.

"They have a client inside. And they don't need you running off at the mouth and screwing things up," Harry told her in a stubborn voice that belied his apprehension.

Xena stopped only when her breasts were almost touching his chest and her nose was only a couple of inches from his. He was well aware of her nearness but wasn't able to back up without bumping into the door. For almost a half minute they stood there, neither giving in. Finally Xena said, "Don't worry, I won't make any noise. They won't even know I'm there. Now, are you going to get out of my way, or…?"

Harry had a feeling that if he didn't let her in she would toss him aside and go in anyway, so he eased out of her way, being careful not to let any part of his body touch any part of hers. Xena quietly opened the door and went in, closing the door behind her. Annie and Mattie were sitting on the sofa facing her and the client, a man with a Latino accent, was in a chair opposite the coffee table with his back to Xena. She silently went to the small refrigerator, opened it and took out a bottle of water. Both Annie and Mattie glanced at her but otherwise gave no indication she was there.

Xena went to Annie's desk and sat down in the chair. Gabrielle was sitting at Mattie's desk Googling everything she could think of. After swallowing down two gulps of water, Xena screwed the cap back on then started looking over Annie's desk. There were folders with names on them piled on both sides. Xena pulled open the center drawer, looked at the pens and pencils and paper clips and rubber bands, then closed it.

The computer's screen saver had kicked in. It was a multicolored cube that lazily bounced it's way around the screen. Looking at Gabrielle, Xena grinned maliciously, then made a showing of taking her index finger and pushing down on one of the keys. The screen saver stopped and Xena was taken by surprise by the wallpaper. It was a collage of pictures of Mattie with different hair color and lengths. Including Gabrielle's original strawberry blond, and the short blond hair of the current Gabrielle.

Xena looked over at the red-headed Mattie and then back to Gabrielle. A smile touched her lips as she was imagining a threesome, being sandwiched between them in the shower, or in bed. Just then Annie, Mattie, and the man got up from their conference. He was thanking them for their help.

"We'll look the situation over," Annie was saying. "You might not see us, but we'll be there."

He thanked them again, but when he walked past Xena and saw her sitting there, he looked back around at the blond Annie and then back to dark-haired Xena.

"Long lost sister," Xena said to him. He smiled at her then left the office with Annie seeing him to the front door. When she came back in Xena was still sitting at her desk, but with her feet propped up on one corner.

"I have a job for you two, if you're interested."

"What kind of job?" Gabrielle asked, kind of excited.

"What does it pay?" Xena asked immediately, her voice sounding unusually hoarse. She drank more water.

"What happened to your voice?" Gabrielle asked as she walked over to Annie's desk.

"Don't know." Xena croaked. "Think I'm comin' down with somethin' "

"Or maybe you spent a couple of hours yelling for Ares," Annie said knowingly.

"So what if I did? It was worth a shot."

"Why would you do that?" Gabrielle asked. "Haven't you -- we, had enough trouble with him?"

"Things are different now. Maybe we could work something out."

Gabrielle turned away from Xena, and shaking her head in disgust, walked over to the sofa. "I don't believe what I'm hearing," she said as she threw herself down onto the soft cushions and folded her arms across her chest.

"So what about that job?" Xena asked.

 


	7. The Job

**Chapter Seven**

**The Job**

"Gabrielle, would you like to join us?" Annie asked her.

"No, I'm good. I can hear perfectly fine from here."

"Please?"

With an aggravated breath, Gabrielle got up off the sofa and walked back to them.

"That man was Hector Ramos," Annie began. "He and his wife, María, own a small Mom and Pop grocery store. And they've recently had problems with four or five of the local teenagers. They think they need to prove how bad they are to the Muerta Roja...."

"What the hell is that?" Xena interrupted.

"It's the name of the gang who controls that particular neighborhood. It's Spanish for Red Death."

"Ooooh, scary!" Xena said in her most sarcastic voice.

"Anyway, these kids are trying to show the gang that they're tough enough and bad enough to be asked to join. Mr. Ramos said he's known these kids all their lives, and they're not bad kids, just going down the wrong path. And he wanted to know if we could look things over and maybe figure out some way to help keep them from doing something they may regret."

"Why not just call the police on them?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because jail time would make them even more attractive to the gang."

"So you want us to go down there and kick some ass." Xena had a grin on her face.

"No, I want you two to look things over. Get a sense of the neighborhood. Check out the other stores. Maybe talk to some of the other shop owners, and see how they feel about things. Basically, it's reconnaissance."

"Sounds pretty boring to me."

"That's what detective work is – 99% boring and 1% not. Do you want to do it, or not?"

"I’m in," Gabrielle said.

"Okay," Xena agreed. "I guess it's better than sitting around this place all day."

"One more thing – Mr. Ramos said he has a surveillance camera pointed at the cash register, so I think you and Gabrielle need to wear some kind of disguise."

"Why would we do that?" Xena asked.

"Have you forgotten that you're both still wanted by the police?"

"Oh, yeah. I know, I'll dress up like Anthrax. You remember, when Aphrodite put the love spell on that warlord's son? But since Aphrodite's not here, Gabrielle can be the wife. What was her name? Spitupium?"

"Spitoonia," Gabrielle corrected her.

"Right, we can be Anthrax and Spitoonia."

All four of them chuckled, and kind of bonded, at the memory.

"I don't think it has to be that drastic. Just cover your hair, pin it up, wear a hat. And you'll have to dress down, nothing as fancy as Anthrax and Spitoonia. This is a poor neighborhood and you want to blend in, not stand out."

"We've got some things here," Mattie said. "So we shouldn't have to send Harry back home."

"He could grab some beer while he's out," Xena suggested.

"No he couldn't," Annie countered. "The sooner you two get started, the better it'll be. I don't want you down there after the sun sets. These neighborhood gangs seem to come alive after dark."

"Maybe that's when we need to be there," Gabrielle said. "If that's when the trouble starts."

"If it was the old days, I would agree with you. But today, people don't think twice about pulling a gun and start shooting. And women are just as much a target as men are."

Xena stood up. "We'll just have to see how it goes. If I’m -- we're, going to this job, then you can't put shackles on us."

"Okay," Annie said, her voice sounding a little doubtful. But inside she liked what she heard. Xena was starting to sound like – the old Xena. "But I'd rather you left the Chakram here. I don't want you to start throwing it around just because you think you need to."

"I'm not leaving the damn Chakram! If the neighborhood is that unsafe, I'm not taking Gabrielle down there and we have no protection."

She didn't say anything, but Gabrielle was more pleased with Xena right then than at any time since she broke her out of jail.

"We'll be all right," Gabrielle told her. "We'll look around, ask a few questions, watch the people, and report back to you."

Xena rolled her eyes and let out an audible breath.

"Won't we, Xena?"

"Oh, sure we will. But on the bright side, I'm sure somebody there sells beer."

Annie ignored her. "Mr. Ramos may not recognize you. He probably will, but just in case he doesn't, let him know who you are, just so there won't be any problems with you two hanging around like…"

"Like a couple of homeless bums?" Xena interrupted.

"Well, basically – yes. So, any questions?"

"How will we get there?" Gabrielle asked.

"Harry will drop you off a few blocks away from the neighborhood. And I'll give you a cell phone so you can call us when you're ready to go. You do know how to use one, don't you?"

"Kind of," Gabrielle answered. "But a little instruction couldn't hurt."

Mattie got one of the spare burner phones from her desk, turned it on and showed them both the basics, emphasizing its speed dial capability.

"Maybe we both should have one," Xena said. "Just in case we get separated, or it breaks, or we lose it. You never know."

Annie and Mattie exchanged glances. "Okay," Annie said. "We'll give you each one. But try not to lose them, they're not cheap."

After giving Gabrielle the second phone, Mattie took them to the closet where the extra clothes were kept. Thirty minutes later, they were ready. Xena was still wearing her jeans, but had put on a worn, faded green sweatshirt. She had put her hair up and held it in place with an old baseball cap turned backward. The Chakram was still tucked into the waistband in the small of her back underneath her sweatshirt.

Gabrielle was wearing a blue bandana to cover her hair. She had put on a pair of very used jeans with ragged tears over both knees and a dark blue windbreaker with some of the shoulder seams coming apart.

"That should do it," Annie said as she looked them both over. "You might want to put a few smudges on your face, and dirty your hands a bit."

"I know how to go undercover," Xena replied. "Anything else?"

"Just be careful. Don't start any trouble, and don't call attention to yourselves."

"You might want to stay away from the camera," Mattie suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

Annie called Harry in from his office and told him where to take them. He left to get the car.

Before Annie could say anything to her, Xena said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Annie nodded. Just then they heard Harry honk the horn. And before they moved to leave, on impulse, Mattie hugged Gabrielle and whispered for her to be careful and come back in one piece.  Annie and Xena watched them, then looked at each other. Neither made a move but there was a look between them.

Harry honked again, and Xena and Gabrielle got into the car. Annie and Mattie watched it drive off.

"They'll be fine," Mattie said. "I know they will."

Annie nodded, hoping for the best. She put an arm around Mattie's shoulder and they went back inside.

 


	8. Looking Things Over

**Chapter Eight**

**Looking Things Over**

Harry dropped them off several blocks from the Ramos grocery store, simply named Comestibles y Más – Groceries and More. He gave them directions to find it, told them to be careful, and to call before sunset. He emphasized he wasn't particularly comfortable driving in this area after dark. Xena gave him a sarcastic "yeah, sure, whatever, Joxer" as he drove away.

The spot where they were dropped off had a mixture of different races – whites, blacks, Chinese, and Latinos. But the closer to the store they got, the more the balance tilted in favor of Hispanics. When they found the store and went in, only Spanish was being spoken, with a smattering of English thrown in here and there. Immediately, they were getting suspicious looks from almost everyone, but after Xena's piercing return stare, they looked away.

"How are we supposed to ask questions if we can't speak the language?" Gabrielle whispered to Xena.

"I have a feeling these people know enough English to understand us. In the meantime, we'll just look around."

Gabrielle walked up to the cash register. Behind it was a middle aged woman, who had been carefully eyeing them as soon as they came in, certain they were going to steal something.

"Are you María?" she asked, smiling at her.

"Sí," she replied, now even more suspicious.

"My name is Gabrielle, and your husband came to our office earlier. He spoke to Annie Day about some trouble you were having with some young men. My friend and I were sent here to look things over and see what we can do to try to help you."

María broke into a big smile. "Ah, sí! Welcome." She turned to a doorway that was covered by a faded red curtain and yelled at it. "Hector! Venga aquí, por favor!" She turned back to Gabrielle, still smiling. When Hector came from behind the curtain, he thought he recognized Gabrielle but he wasn't sure.

"Annie sent us," Gabrielle said as she pointed at herself and over to Xena, who was examining the layout of the store.

"Gracias, señorita. You came very quickly."

"Yes, Annie wanted us get on the case as soon as possible. She's like that. We'd like to look around if you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Whatever you think is best."

Gabrielle smiled at him and patted his hand, then turned to find Xena, who had walked farther back into the store, looking at everything and watching everyone.

"Xena, I just realized the camera we were supposed to avoid is pointed at the door, not the cash register. We're on it."

Xena shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Anybody look suspicious to you?"

"Only us. I can't tell about anybody else. I haven't been around these people long enough to know who to trust and who not to. What about you?"

"No, not yet. Too bad we don't have any money. A beer would be nice."

Gabrielle reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out three fives and five ones.

"Mattie slipped this into my pocket before we left, in case we got hungry or thirsty. I suppose we ought to buy something so we won't look like we're just here to steal whatever we can."

"Now you're talkin'!"

Xena reached into a glass-fronted refrigerated case for a six pack of beer. Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's, stopping her.

"Let's just get one, for now, and some chips or something."

Xena started to argue, but then thought better of it, maybe a clear head was better. She closed the glass door, opened another one and brought out two bottles of beer with Spanish names. She handed one to Gabrielle, then grabbed two bags of spicy pork rinds and gave one of them to her.

Passing the cash register, she said, "Pay the man," then walked outside to get a better look at the surrounding area.

As Gabrielle paid, she said, "We're going to look around the neighborhood some, just to see. We'll be back later."

Hector just nodded as he handed her change.

Outside, Xena was looking in one direction, then the other, as if trying to decide which way to go. By the time Gabrielle came out of the store, Xena had finished the beer, took Gabrielle's and handed her the empty bottle.

"Which way?" Gabrielle asked.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Xena replied, then started walking in the direction opposite from where they had come from. Gabrielle couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, much like she felt the first time Xena took her to Rome. But after walking a half dozen blocks, Xena got tired of seeing nothing of any interest and headed back.

"Shouldn't we go into some of these other stores and ask if those boys have been causing them any problems?"

"Sure, I'll wait here and you go inside."

Picking a small café across the street, Gabrielle went inside, and was back outside in less than five minutes.

"Well?" Xena asked.

"I don't know. I asked the waiter, and the cashier, but either they didn't understand me, or didn't want to say anything."

"That's pretty much what I figured. Let's go on back to Hector's store and we'll see what happens after dark."

Before Gabrielle could protest about staying so late, Xena had already started that way, leaving Gabrielle to try to catch up.

 


	9. We Got Troubles

**Chapter Nine**

**We Got Troubles**

The next morning, Annie was up much earlier than usual. She wasn't sure why, but if anything, she knew whenever she got that gut feeling that something wasn't right, then some thing wasn't. As she thought about it, she decided it had to be Gabrielle's frantic call a half hour after dark for Harry to come get them as soon as possible. And the fact that both she and Xena were very closed-mouthed about the details of their investigation of Hector's store and neighborhood.

Not long after she put on the coffee, Mattie joined her. No matter which one woke up first, the other was awake soon afterward.

"So, what do you think happened?" Mattie asked as she took the offered cup of coffee.

Annie shook her head. "I wish I knew. But, unfortunately, I have a feeling it won't be long before we do. And I'm almost afraid to find out."

"Do you want me to wake them up?"

"They're awake, or they were a little while ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear them -- just like you and I were after some big battle or confrontation with a warlord or whoever."

Mattie smiled at the memory. "It certainly made our blood boil. And only one thing could cool us down."

"I heard them at least three times last night. So, something happened. And I know it can't be good."

"Well, let's see what we can find," Mattie said as she opened the newspaper. It wasn't until she reached the local news section did she come across what she was looking for.

"Here it is."

Annie looked over her shoulder at a grainy black and white photo of a dark haired woman reaching out for a blurry white ring. The story accompanying the photo, made from the video of an outdated surveillance camera, described the woman as tall, attractive, with an exceptional foul mouth as she threw the disk at two young men who may, or may not, have been attempting to rob the owner of the grocery store. There was a brief mention of her blond companion.

"Shit!" Annie exclaimed out loud. "Just what we need! Dammit! Damn her!"

"I wonder if it made the morning news," Mattie said as she turned on the TV. Ten minutes later the story was there, in more detail, and with the newscaster saying that both women could have been the same two who were dressed as Xena and Gabrielle and were involved in the jail break the previous week. And that a similar disk-like weapon was used.

Annie stormed from the kitchen to the bedroom door and began banging on it and yelling for them to get their asses out of bed, NOW! Xena yelled back that they were getting up and would be out as soon as they got dressed. Annie was back in the kitchen trying to calm down when Gabrielle entered the room. Mattie immediately showed her the photo, and then to Xena as she appeared.

"What in the HELL were you thinking?" Annie said, trying to keep her voice, and temper, in check. "Do you know this story is on the news? And that there is a good chance Hector told the cops you two work for me? And where the office is? And that it would take them all of ten seconds to get this address?"

"Anything to eat?" Xena asked. She then leered over at Gabrielle with a lascivious grin. "After last night I could eat a centaur."

"Are you even listening to me?" Annie said, her temper starting to slip.

"Relax. Hector's cool. Before we left he said he wouldn't say anything to the police."

"After you told him you'd come back for him and his wife if he did," Gabrielle said.

"You threatened him? You…." Suddenly Annie was speechless. She couldn't believe what Xena had done.

"What is WRONG with you?" Mattie asked. "Don't you realize this is NOT the Greece we came from? The police are not incompetent soldiers assigned to keep the peace. They know what they're doing and they have the resources to find people like you."

Just then Harry came out from his bedroom, awakened by the yelling.

"Speaking of incompetent," Xena said.

"Don't even think you're going to change the subject," Annie said, finding her voice again. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, and we're going to make sure this, or anything like it, never happens again."

Mattie looked over at Gabrielle but before she could say anything, Gabrielle beat her to it. "I tried to get her to leave before it got dark. And I tried to keep her from threatening those two boys. And I tried to keep her from throwing the Chakram. But I might as well have been talking to –"

"Joxer?" Xena butted in.

"To a damn ROCK!" Gabrielle finished, now also becoming angry.

"You people worry too much. So the cops come here. You say you don't know me, you've never seen me, and you don't know where I am."

"It doesn't work that way," Annie tried to explain. "If they have a warrant I'll have to let them in and let them search the house or they can arrest me."

"And you'd LET them?"

"I told you," Mattie reiterated. "This ISN'T Greece!"

"You're telling me is isn't."

All five of them looked over at the strange voice, which really wasn't so unfamiliar.

"ARES!" Xena yelled out happily.

And before anyone could move or say anything, she ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and planted a wet, passionate kiss on his mouth. A kiss he readily returned.

 


	10. New Times, Same Old Ares

**Chapter Ten**

**New Times, Same Old Ares**

"Well, I see the gang's all here," Ares said as he looked around at everyone. "All here, plus two. And I have to say, as a god I'm a bit embarrassed to admit I'm somewhat puzzled about what's going on."

"You can thank Alti for that," Annie replied. "She cloned these two from hair samples she got from somewhere."

"Alti. That name's vaguely familiar."

"She's the shamaness who's been trying to kill me since – forever, it seems like," Xena told him.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Thought she was so great and powerful."

"Powerful enough," Gabrielle said.

"You know," Ares said to Annie, "if you had stayed with me, this Alti wouldn't have been so much as a pimple on your butt."

"But I’M here now," Xena said to him, keeping an arm around his neck and her body pressed tightly against him. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Well, I don't know. Like, uh – one of them said," he said indicating either Mattie and Gabrielle, "this isn't Greece anymore. Things have changed."

"So? You've always wanted a warrior queen, and here I am."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but the people I'm working with aren't exactly partial to women running things."

"So, make me a general."

"It doesn't work that way. They believe a woman's place is out of sight and completely obedient. There's no place for you."

Xena pulled away from him, anger starting to show on her face.

"You always wanted an heir," she said, sounding slightly desperate. "I'll give you one, more than one, as many as you want, but I want to be at your side, fighting the wars, just like you always wanted me to."

"An heir sounds good, and we certainly could have fun in the process, but as far as making war goes, I really can't use you."

"What the hell are you saying?" Xena asked, now angry.

"He's saying he wants you to be his whore," Annie answered.

Without warning, Xena punched Ares as hard as she could in the face. Not expecting it, his head was snapped to one side.

"Hey!" he said, momentarily angered. Then he grinned. "I see the fire's still there."

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled out at him and hit him again, but this time her fist bounced off his face, hurting her hand.

Before she could say or do anything else, Annie interrupted her. "Ares, tell me something – how could you align yourself with people who use suicide bombs to murder innocent women and children? That's not like you," Annie said.

"Not everything my soldiers do is to my liking, but these men are true warriors – loyal, determined, fearless, driven, and dedicated. They remind me of the Spartans. Now THOSE were some fine warriors."

"I don't understand," Mattie said. "They don't worship you. They probably don't even know who you are."

"Ah, but they DO. I'm the God of War, and they like to make war. And whether they know me or not, they DO worship the things I stand for."

"You know, I'm glad you showed up," Annie spat out. "Just to remind me again of why you disgust me!"

Ares shrugged indifferently.

"So, just how – why are you here?" Mattie asked.

"Well, a couple of days ago I heard this irritating gnat-like buzzing in my ear. And then today one of the opposition - I like to keep tabs on both sides, was listening to an internet news report from home about some woman using a flying disk, so I just had to check it out. And lo and behold –two Xenas and two Gabrielles . . . and one Joxer."

"The name's Harry, if you don't mind."

"That buzzing must have been Xena calling for you," Annie explained.

Just then there was pounding on the front door.

"Police! We have a warrant to search the premises. Open the door."

"Are you happy now?" Annie exclaimed to Xena. "You're going to jail. You and probably Gabrielle."

"Ares," Xena pleaded to him. "You can't let me be arrested. We've got too much history together. You know you don't want me locked up."

"Never mind about Gabrielle," Mattie said, becoming as angry at Xena as Annie was.

Ares took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll take care of it, but that deal about giving me an heir is still on the table."

Ares went to the front door and opened it. There was a plains-clothed detective with two uniformed policemen standing there.

"I have a warrant to search the premises for two women suspects."

He started to push past Ares, but he put a hand on the detective's chest and took the warrant.

"Not so fast. I want to read this first."

The detective took a step backward, intimidated, but not knowing why. Ares looked at the paper then handed it back to the policeman.

"You've already searched the house. They're not here. It was all a big mistake."

"You're right," the detective said. "Let's go men. They're not here. Sorry for the imposition. Just doing my job."

Ares closed the door and turned around to face them, then smiling and cupping his hand behind his ear, he leaned slightly toward them.

"Was that a 'thank you' I heard?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Thank you," Annie said, swallowing her anger. "And now I think it's time you were leaving."

"Yeah, you're right. There are a few things in north Africa I need to stir up."

"You're not going to leave me here!" Xena was sounding frantic. "Come on. Take me with you. We can work something out."

"I'll be back. And then we can see about creating me an heir."

And with his usual red flash, Ares disappeared.

 


	11. Confrontation and Resolution

**Chapter Eleven**

**Confrontation and Resolution**

For almost a half a minute no one moved, then Xena started for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Annie asked.

"To see a man named Hector," she replied. "Somebody's getting hurt."

Annie grabbed Xena's upper arm and spun her around.

"Have you lost your mind? Just because Ares made those cops think they had already searched the house doesn't mean it's over. They still have a warrant out for you. And if you go back to the store it will be the same thing all over again. It's bad enough I've got to think of something believable to tell the police when they start asking me about you and Gabrielle."

"Too bad," Xena answered and turned back toward the door, making Annie grab her arm again. This time Xena spun around and knocked Annie's hand away. But as she did, Annie quickly put the Pinch on her, and while Xena was momentarily staggered, Annie reached behind her and plucked the Chakram from her waistband. She then threw it hard at Mattie, who caught it by it's center S curve.

"Hide it!" Annie instructed, and Mattie disappeared down the hallway. When Annie turned back around, Xena had released the Pinch herself then backhanded Annie across the mouth. And if Gabrielle hadn't been there to catch her, Annie would have been knocked to the floor.

Xena started to go after Annie but Gabrielle ran between them and threw her arms around Xena's chest, locking her fingers together. Xena reached back to try to pull her hands apart but was surprised at how tightly she held them together.

"Let me go!" she ordered. "Now!"

"No!" Gabrielle replied, her voice muffled against Xena's chest.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Yeah!" Annie all but shouted. "Hurt her again! It's not like we haven't wounded her enough -- the places we've dragged her to, the things she's had to endure because of us. Not to mention the physical pain and the mental and emotional anguish she's put up with. Go on. What's one more time going to do to her? It's not like she's going to stop loving you."

Xena had briefly thought about jamming her thumbs into Gabrielle's ribs to make her break the hold, but the thought quickly went away. Instead she only stared back at Annie, and the blood trickling down her chin from the cut on her lower lip. And Annie returned the stare, seeing the blood seeping from one of Xena's nostrils.

Trying to help, Harry offered Annie a wet napkin but she ignored him. Mattie took it and began wiping the blood away.

Slowly Xena's anger began to subside, and as Gabrielle felt the tension drain from her, she loosened her grip. Then she felt Xena's arms encircle her, one hand gently caressing her hair. Gabrielle looked up at her and Xena said softly, "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to, not intentionally."

"I know," she replied, and reached up to wipe the blood away. She then took the wet napkin from Harry, and with a mouthed thank you to him, she finished cleaning away the blood. Both Gabrielle's and Xena's eyes were moist.

Mattie missed the fight, but returned in time to catch Annie's tirade. And as compassionately as she could, she asked, "Is this really the kind of life you want? Fighting with the very people who love you? Running from the law? And making everyone around you wish you weren’t here?"

"No, I don't. But I don't know why -- things seem to be fine, and then some little something happens and I feel this rage building up inside me that I can't control. I don't like it, but it's me. It's who I am."

"No!" Gabrielle said vehemently. "It ISN'T you! It's the poison Alti put inside you. It's a cancer we have to kill."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I think I know how," Mattie answered. "We were talking about trying to find some way to hypnotize you to try to suppress the evil portion of your consciousness and emphasize the good. But after giving it some thought, I think I have a better way."

"How?" Annie asked.

"The very same way we became aware of that you, Harry and I were reincarnated into these bodies."

"By visiting our past lives?"

"Sure. Why not? I still know how to put us into a trance. Of course, there will be four of us with essentially only two consciousnesses and memories, so it might be a bit tricky. But on the other hand, it might reinforce the journey back and bring us to the places we want to visit."

They all looked at Xena, who had skepticism and doubt all over her face. "I don't know. That sounds like something Alti would do, like some kind of evil magic."

"Trust me," Mattie said, indicating herself, Annie and Harry, "None of us would have known who we really were if we hadn't gone back."

"Don't you remember?" Gabrielle asked Xena. "There was a time when you were as ruthless and as merciless as they come, but you changed."

"Thanks to Hercules, and you. Mostly you."

"So, it's agreed, we'll do it. Right? Xena? Right?" Mattie impatiently asked her.

Xena looked down into Gabrielle's pleading eyes. "Sure. I guess it's better than worrying about Annie putting the Pinch on me every time I screw up." A small smile touched her lips, letting them know she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Then let's get started," Mattie said, anxious to get things going.

"Not so fast," Annie said. "How about we eat breakfast first? Harry?"

"On it!" he exclaimed, happy to be more than a helpless and anxious bystander. "One fabulous breakfast coming right up!"

 


	12. Déjà vu, Again!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Déjà vu, Again!**

After a big breakfast, Mattie had them arrange four dining room chairs in a small square so they could all sit close enough to hold hands.

"Where's my chair?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be better if it was just the four of us," Mattie told him. "I don't think there were too many times when you and Xena were close enough, emotionally, for what needs to be done, you know?"

"Besides," Annie added, "You should go on to the office. I'm sure the police are waiting for one of us to show up."

"What do I tell them?"

"Just say the house is being searched and we're being questioned, and we'll be in as soon as we can."

"Okay," he said, trying to hide his hurt feelings. "But call me just as soon as you're finished. Let me know how things worked out."

"You have my word," Annie assured him.

After he left the four of them positioned themselves as Mattie instructed – Annie and Xena across from each other, and Mattie and Gabrielle the same.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Xena asked.

Mattie laughed. "I guess I should tell you. I have several places in mind, but I think the first place should be is where Xena feels the strongest emotion – right after Eve was born. A mother's love is one of the most powerful loves there is. If I remember right, Hercules and I left you two alone for a while so you could bond."

"It's been a while since I've thought about that," Annie said.

"I'm not sure if I remember," Xena told them.

"Well, then let's see how it goes," Mattie replied, and letting her voice take on a slow, soothing tone, she began. "Close your eyes. Concentrate on your breath. Focus on each and every breath you take. I want you to feel it enter through your nostrils-- move through your diaphragm-- and release it out again. We're going back to that time and place-- back-- back-- back. Now-- on the count of ten-- I want you to-- find yourself-- in another place-- another time-- another body. One-- two-- three-- four-- five-- six-- seven-- eight-- "

They were there – Xena was sitting under a tree with Eve in her lap and Gabrielle and Hercules were standing nearby.

_"Have you thought of a name?" Gabrielle asked._

_"Her name is Eve," Xena answered._

_"You've already named her?"_

_"Solon did when we were in Tartarus."_

_Hercules and Gabrielle quietly left, allowing Xena and Eve time alone._

_"We're gonna be together now, Eve-- you and me-- and your brother, forever and ever. You_   
_hear that, Solon? Forever. Forever."_

Suddenly, they were back in the dining room. Both Annie and Xena were had tears running down their cheeks, and then they were in each other's arms, reassuring each other and being comforted at the same time.

"It- it was so real!" Xena managed to say. "It's like a memory I never had, but it was MINE! I could feel it!"

"I know," Annie agreed. "I thought I'd never forget that moment, but it was almost gone."

Mattie and Gabrielle smiled at each other, both happy and sad at the same time. Then Mattie went into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of water, and waited patiently for Annie and Xena to finally let go of each other. They gratefully drank the water.

"To be so short that certainly was intense, more than I expected," Mattie said. "Maybe we should wait a while before we try another one."

"No! I don't want to wait," Xena told her. "Something was there, something I haven't felt since we were brought here – something warm, and natural. I want to keep going. I don't want to lose that feeling."

"Okay," Mattie agreed. "We'll go again. This time it will be more dramatic. We're going back to the time you had to stop the Persian army, and we were in that old barn and I had been hit with a poisoned arrow and we both expected me to die."

"I think I remember that," Xena said. "You insisted I stop the army rather than go after the antidote, right?"

"That's right," Gabrielle answered. "I knew I was going to die. And I accepted it."

"Well, if everyone's ready, we'll begin" Mattie told them. "And just like before, measure your breathing, but also think – remember, we were in the barn. Concentrate – and again, on the count of ten—we'll find ourselves-- in another place-- another time—and in other bodies. One-- two-- three-- four-- five-- six-- "

Once again they were transported back. Xena and Gabrielle were in the barn and Gabrielle was drifting in and out of consciousness.

_"Gabrielle?"_

_"I'm still here-- I think. Strange-- I seem to have moved beyond the pain."_

_"Here-- I have a poultice ready for you."_

_"No, please, don't-- don't bother with that. I can't fight. I can't be of any help to you, so please-- I'm just distracting you."_

_"But you're my source, Gabrielle. When I reach down inside myself and do things that I'm not capable of, it's because of you. Don't you know that by now? Let's just see this one through together, all right? Here we go."_

_Trying to be as gentle as she could, Xena carried Gabrielle up to the loft. After Xena showed her the boiling oil was next to the ladder, Gabrielle said, "About Chin-- I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I only did what I thought was right."_

_"Gabrielle, that's all in the past. All I want is to be with you right now. You're my best friend-- my family. I love you, Gabrielle."_

_"I love you, Xena."_

_"Till the other side. Then-- we'll be together."_

_"Till then."_

And just as suddenly as the first time, they found themselves back in Annie's dining room. For several seconds, no one moved, and then as if a signal was given, Annie and Mattie, and Xena and Gabrielle were embracing, so choked with emotion none of them could speak. And without knowing why, they switched, and Annie and Gabrielle were holding each other tightly, as were Xena and Mattie.

 


	13. Once More

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Once More**

For the next half hour no one said anything, but they were always together, mostly in pairs -- Annie and Mattie, Xena and Gabrielle, Annie and Xena, or Mattie and Gabrielle. It was as if the experience was so intense, so moving, there was nothing that could be said. Yet they were always just a touch away – a hand on an arm, or a caress of the hair or cheek, or an occasional hug.

Xena was the first to finally say something, mainly to Gabrielle, but for all of them. "It's so hard for me to believe our love was so boundless, and our lives were so filled with passion for each other. The lust I can understand. But this is all new to me – the memories of the selflessness. I know I only have Alti to blame, but I had no idea...."

"I think it will eventually come back to you," Mattie replied. "If we can endure one or two more sessions all those positive residual memories and feelings that have been suppressed will be free to express themselves."

"I, for one, would like to continue," Annie said. "It saddens me that those precious memories are so faint. As painful as some of them are, I wish they were as fresh as when they happened."

"That makes two of us," Gabrielle agreed. "My memory probably isn't much better than Xena's. But I do think I remember more than she does, especially the good times. Do you think we can go back to some of them?"

"After those two, that sounds like a good idea," Annie said. "Do you have any place in particular in mind?"

"Do you remember the poem Xena got Sappho to write for me -- us, for our birthday? That was probably the best birthday gift I ever got." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I knew what happened to the scroll."

"You're right, it was a very happy birthday, even with the pranks." Mattie agreed, casting a knowing grin at Annie. "I think it can be arranged."

Again, they sat in the squared circle formed by the chairs and held hands.

"Okay, everyone. You know the drill," Mattie said. "Eyes closed. Watch your breathing, and concentrate on that moment in time. We were on the cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was setting. And counting. One—two-- three—four— "

_"I'm really sorry, Gabrielle. I didn't realize Sappho was only here for one performance," Xena apologized._

_"It's the thought that counts, Xena -- although I would like to hear her read her poetry one day." After a short pause, Gabrielle asked, "How did you fall for my fish-guts gag?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You knew that I would go crazy waiting for you to get even. I guess you didn't see it coming," Gabrielle said as she drank from a cup Xena gave her, a dribble cup that left water dripping off her chin._

_"Now, we're even."_

_Gabrielle laughed, relieved it was the last prank._

_"Here, give me that. I want you to close your eyes."_

_Suddenly, Gabrielle was suspicious again. "No."_

_This time it was Xena's turn to laugh. "Trust me, please."_

_Still laughing, Gabrielle repeated herself. "No."_

_"Close your eyes."_

_Still a bit reluctant, Gabrielle complied and Xena laid a scroll on her lap._

_"What is this?"_

_"Open it. I had Sappho jot something down for you."_

_A poem? Sappho wrote a poem for me? I don't believe it. Xena -- you had this planned all along, didn't you?"_

_Unrolling the scroll, Gabrielle began to read it aloud --_

  
_"There's a moment when I look at you_   
_And no speech is left in me._   
_My tongue breaks._   
_Then fire races under my skin and I tremble._   
_And grow pale for I am dying of such love_   
_Or so it seems to me."_   


_Gabrielle looked at Xena with unconditional love in her eyes. "It's beautiful. This is the best birthday present I have ever had."_

_"Aw-w-w-w." For some reason Xena was almost embarrassed, then recovered. " 'Course, it ain't over yet."_

_Then putting on the helmet of Hermes, Xena put her arm around Gabrielle and they flew out over the sea._

_"Happy birthday, Gabrielle!"_

Again, as they returned to the present, they were hesitant to speak. But this time, along with a few happy tears, they were all smiling. And they continued to hold hands and squeezed each other's with affection.

"Thank you again," Gabrielle said to Xena, "for the poem." Looking at Annie she repeated the thanks. "And thank you," she pointedly said to Mattie. "I wish I had your ability to go back like that. There are so many wonderful things I'd like to experience again."

"It's a great temptation," Mattie replied. "But I think it's more important to make new memories with those you love." She looked over at Annie and smiled, and was rewarded with a loving smile in return.

Just then the telephone rang.

"I guess we know who that it," Annie said as she got up to answer it. "Hello ... Things are pretty good. We've gone back three times now ... I think so … No, you weren't in any of them … Well, maybe we will, but right now we need to focus on Xena and Gabrielle. Anything going on there? Any police show up? … Well, maybe they won't, but I wouldn't count on it … Yes, I'll call when it's all over … Okay. 'Bye … 'Bye, Harry … Yes, I promise, now goodbye."

"So, no cops, huh?" Xena asked.

"No, not yet anyway. Maybe when Ares tricked the detective, he told everyone we were clean. But I'm sure the warrant is still out on you."

"I'm getting hungry," Mattie said. "How about some lunch before we go again?"

"Sounds good to me," Gabrielle answered.

Annie and Xena were also ready to eat.

"When we start back, I have a suggestion, since you're taking requests," Annie said.

 


	14. One Last Time

**Chapter Fourteen**

**One Last Time**

After a quick and light lunch, since everyone was anxious to continue, they resumed their places in the four chairs, knees touching and hands held.

"Okay," Mattie said to Annie, "just where do you want to visit?"

"Well, I'm sure you all remember when Salmoneus was pretending to be Lord Seltzer."

"Not really," Xena answered.

"Don't worry about it, it'll come back to you," Annie reassured her. "Anyway, he sold a warlord named Talmadeus some bogus armor and Talmadeus was going to attack the village where Salmoneus was running his scam. And during all of this, I was shot in the neck with a poisoned dart."

"Wasn't it Callisto who shot you?" Gabrielle asked.

"She did. But that's not why I want us to go back. The particular point I want to visit is in the barn where I was hiding from Talmadeus' men. The talmic poison had paralyzed my legs and was working its way up my body and there was a good chance that I was going to die."

Mattie smiled. "I think I know why you chose that exact point in time. And if I'm right, it was an excellent choice."

"Tell us," Xena demanded.

"I think it would be better for you, and for all of us to experience it." Mattie said. "All right then. Let's get started. Slow your breathing – in … and … out, in … and … out. Think back – the old barn, Xena is lying on the straw, waiting for Gabrielle to return. Counting to ten. One—two—three—four—five—six—"

_Xena heard the barn door open and saw Gabrielle come inside._

_"I made sure the guards were posted.”_

_Good -- now let’s get everybody out of the factory. Tell them to go home, board up their houses, and stay inside. Talmadeus’ focus right now is here.”_

_“Xena, can you just stop thinking of everybody else for a moment? There’s got to be something I can do for you.”_

_“Don’t worry about me. What did I tell you? Focus. We’ve got Talmadeus on his heels. You need to hit him at his camp. A direct attack will really make him cautious."_

_Gabrielle was having a hard time holding back the tears. "Xena, are you going to die?”_

_“It’s not about me. It’s about these people. That’s why we’re here. People like this used to be my victims. I keep that in mind every time we come up against a warlord like Talmadeus. It’s the Greater Good -- remember that." Xena took a breath, and in a more somber voice said, "Gabrielle -- if it does happen, I want to be taken back home to be buried next to my brother, Lyceus." Then her tone became business-like again. "Go on, now. I’ll be here when you get back.”_

And then they were back in the present, not quite as traumatized as previously, but it still made an impact. Then Gabrielle realized why Annie had chosen that specific situation. "That was the very first time you ever mentioned the greater good using those exact words!"

"You're right. Xena, anything ring a bell?"

"Yes -- and no. Every time we've gone back, it was like I was watching these things happen to someone else. But when we return, I know the memories are truly mine."

"But how are they affecting you? Do you feel any different – any less evil?" Mattie asked.

Xena didn't answer right away. It was obvious she was trying to sort out her feelings. The three of them left the dining room, not wanting to make her feel like they were pressuring her to say what they wanted – hoped, she would say. They gathered in the kitchen in pretense of cleaning up after lunch. Xena slowly went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, not exactly sure what she was feeling, or was supposed to feel.

"Do you think it's done any real good?" Gabrielle asked, trying to keep her voice low enough to keep Xena from hearing.

"It's done some good, that's obvious," Mattie answered. "I just wonder how much, and for how long."

"Well, we can always keep going back if we have to," Annie said. "Even if the results aren't exactly what we want, she does seem to want to change."

Still unsure of herself, Xena looked up when she heard the front door open. Harry, tired of waiting at the office for them to call him, decided to lock up and come home.

"Hello, Harry," she said absently, then looked back down at her hands.

"The name's Har—Hey! You called me Harry."

Xena looked up at him, then stood up. "I guess I did."

"So this means things worked out okay?"

"I suppose they did, as far as I can tell." Xena gave him a slightly wistful smile, then said, "I, uh, I want to apologize for calling you Joxer like I was. I was just trying to get you goat."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"But there's something you should know -- even though I made it sound like an insult, it really wasn't."

"It wasn’t?"

"No. Even as I was being mean about it, I remembered how much Joxer -- you, cared about Gabrielle and me. And that even though you screwed up sometimes, you were always there, trying to help."

Harry was at a loss for words. This was totally unexpected.

"But if I do happen to slip up and call you Joxer, don't take the wrong way. We both know Joxer proved himself to be a true friend."

"Well, sure," he started to say, his bravado coming back.

Then Xena slapped him, just a bit too hard, but with a smile. "But don't let it go to your head."

Just then Annie, Mattie and Gabrielle, hearing voices, came into the living room.

"She called me Harry!" he exclaimed.

"That's good," Annie replied. "It means we've been successful, don't you think, Xena?"

"I do. I don't feel that anger waiting to explode, but there still is this -- blackness deep inside of me. I can feel it. And I don't want it there."

"But you need it," Mattie said. When she saw Xena's confused look, she continued. "Maybe you don't quite remember all the details, but after Caesar had us crucified and we died, we became as angels, and thanks to Eli, we eventually were returned to our bodies. But you lost that dark part of you, and your memory. You were totally lost."

"Some of that sounds familiar."

"There were two Chakrams, the one you had, and a dark Chakram. Both Ares and Kal, some other war god, wanted it. But only you could touch the dark one without being killed. You used the dark Chakram to kill Kal, then you joined the two of them together to make the one we have now. Your memory came back, and with it, that bit of darkness that gave you your edge."

"So, you're saying the darkness inside me is good thing?"

"That's exactly right," said the intrusive voice of Ares, who had again appeared unnoticed.

"What do you want now?" Annie asked.

"I'm just here for Xena to make good on her promise to give me an heir, and for us to have a VERY good time in the process!"

 


	15. Too Late

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Too Late**

"Sorry, Ares," Xena said, "but you're too late. I changed my mind."

"No way! Not in such a short time."

"You snooze, you lose," Mattie said as she and Gabrielle positioned themselves on both sides of Xena in support. "You had your chance, and you blew it," Gabrielle said

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "I should have known better to leave you two, three, alone. Twice the influence on Xena, and twice the aggravation for me."

His anger was beginning to grow. "I don't know WHY I put up with it all those years." Ares put his hand up and a blue energy ball appeared. "I should have done this a long time ago."

But before he could do anything, Annie came from the hallway with the Chakram Mattie had hidden under their mattress. She was slowly spinning it on her finger, with a no-nonsense look on her face.

If anyone had ever interviewed Ares, and if he was one hundred percent truthful, he would have admitted that he feared only two things, the only two things that could kill him -- a dagger dipped in hind's blood, and the dark Chakram. He didn't know if the new, combined Chakram could kill him, but he suspected at the very least, it could cause some very painful damage. But he wasn't willing to find out. He angrily closed his hand and the energy ball dissipated.

"I don't need to be here," he said. "I've got business elsewhere."

"Causing more bloodshed and suffering, no doubt," Annie said.

"Well yeah, if must know. Things have gotten too quiet on the Indian-Pakistani border. And while I'm in the mood, maybe I'll pay another visit to the Israelis and Palestinians."

"Don't let us keep you," Gabrielle said. "You're not wanted here."

Without any parting words, Ares disappeared.

"I see you got it pretty quickly," Xena said. "What, was it under your mattress?"

"It was," Annie answered with a smile, then held out the Chakram to her. "I guess this is yours."

Xena took it, ran her fingers around it's razor-sharp edge, then said, "Actually, it belongs to all four of us. As I recall, after we died in Japan, it was passed on to Gabrielle." She handed the Chakram back to Annie. "Maybe you can find a safe place for it until we need it."

"So, what was it like?" Harry said, not wanting to be left out. "All four of you together?"

"Kind of strange," Mattie answered. "It was like all of our feelings and thoughts were together, but still separate when we were in our past bodies."

She looked for confirmation from the rest of them.

"That sounds about right," Xena agreed. "We were together, but apart. I could feel, sense, experience all the anguish, and the worry, and especially the love each of us had for the other."

Mattie and Gabrielle concurred.

"And it was also exhausting," Annie added. "I know it's early, but we didn't have much of a lunch. So, Harry, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind fixing supper now?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I can make baked chicken, or spaghetti. Which would you prefer?"

They decided they would like spaghetti.

"Okay. So, why don't the four of you relax, put your feet up, watch some TV, and I'll call you when supper's ready?"

Harry went into the kitchen and started the browning the ground beef, put in the spaghetti to boil, then took out a loaf of French bread to make garlic toast. As he started to slice it, he said to himself, "I wonder if they would like Parmesan cheese on the garlic toast."

He walked back through the dining room to the living room and saw that they had taken his advice to relax, but not exactly the way he expected. Annie was sitting on the love seat with Gabrielle. Her arm was around Gabrielle, and Gabrielle's head was down on Annie's shoulder with one leg across her lap.

Xena was in her usual spot on the end of the sofa, her feet on the coffee table and ankles crossed. Mattie was lying down with her head on Xena's lap, and Xena's fingers were entwined in Mattie's dark red hair as if she had been running her fingers through it. All four of them were asleep.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out how that had happened, then quietly went back into the kitchen. He stirred the spaghetti, then the ground beef, and picked up the knife to start slicing, but put it back down. And with a sigh, and in a sad voice, he said, "Oh, Meg. You're just like a cop -- never around when you're needed."

For most of a minute he let himself think back on the faint and fleeting images of himself and Meg -- drinking and laughing together in Meg's tavern, drinking and laughing when they got married, the drunken wedding night, and the farm and their kids being born and growing up. Then shaking himself from his reverie, he picked up the knife again and began slicing the bread to make the garlic toast.

 

**THE END**


End file.
